Más que mía
by SotaElderSoldier
Summary: "Esto es amor, porque tuve la fortuna de conocerte en este mundo, eres mi camino, de ahora en adelante deseo estar siempre a tu lado y hacerte feliz, no hubo nadie más que me hiciera sentir esto, y por primera vez, solo quiero que seas tu para siempre, eres mi primer amor, pero se mi amante para siempre" By: Minami Kotori.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Me presento, yo soy nueva por estos lados, ja! pro adoro a la pareja de UmixKotori, así decidí escribir este pequeño fic! Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores. (Pero si me perteneciera, fuera algo como !Yuri por todas partes!)

 **Más que mía**

-¡Umi-chan, ohayo!-

"Me saludo acercándose a paso seguro en mi dirección.

-Buenos días, Kotori…

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el instituto hablando de cosas varias, trivialidades, de lo que pensamos y de nuestras amigas, conforme vamos llegando nos encontramos a Honoka, Maki, Rin y las demás, charlamos brevemente en lo que sonaba el timbre anunciando el inicio de las clases de ese día. Nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos salones. Ahora Kotori y yo tocábamos una junto a la otra, estábamos más cerca y podíamos comunicarnos mejor, era algo bueno, pero no del todo, Kotori era una buena estudiante, pero siempre que estaba a mi lado tendía a distraerse mucho, como por ejemplo , solía pasarme papelitos entre clase, era difícil no responderle, o ignorarla, cada vez que lo intentaba ponía esa cara de perrito abandonado, era imposible, a veces incluso me distraía solo con su mirada, cuando el maestro escribía mucho en la pizarra, sobre todo en clase de matemáticas, siempre tenía el descaro de ladear por completo su rostro y quedarse viendo fijamente en mi dirección, lo peor, con una sonrisa, a veces con una mirada embelesada o incluso con una incitadora, picara diría yo.

A diferencia de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, Kotori era muy atrevida en sus gestos y expresiones, claro, solo cuando quería y con quien quería, y…bueno, esto es muy vergonzoso, pero lo diré…Kotori quería conmigo, que digo conmigo "todo lo que tenga que ver con Umi-chan" como ella misma lo dijo, poco antes de volverse mi novia. Así es, esa picara chica atrevida lo había logrado. Me resulta un tanto problemático poder describir como iniciamos nuestra relación, vale destacar que los celos de Kotori pueden llegar a ser un poco hirientes, a diferencia de los míos de los cuales dice que son muy lindos, sobre todo cuando me descubre y me sonrojo, sin embargo, regresando a ella, que tuvo grandes celos de mi cuando me veía junto a Eli, debido a que yo coreografiaba junto a ella los pasos en grupo, no sé cómo es que entró en su cabeza que entre ella y yo había algo, yo por supuesto era muy cercana a Eli, sus celos no estaban tan mal fundamentados, que mal por ella, pero tanta era nuestra cercanía que Eli me confesó de la relación que llevaba con Nozomi, nuestra alocada vice-presidenta, por lo mismo era imposible que fuera a tener algo conmigo, aun así nos costó superar esa etapa COMO AMIGAS, imaginen el terror que me daba solo de pensar en pobre de la persona que fuera a ser su pareja.

A pesar de todo aquí estaba yo, y soy la novia de Minami Kotori, en pocas palabras su pareja, a veces hasta sospechaba que deseaba pegarme un anuncio de metal diciendo "Propiedad de Minami Kotori. Advertencia: Te cortaré un brazo si la tocas." Creo que eso suena un poco exagerado pero, sé que tiene algo de verdad, Kotori era demasiado celosa, y era demasiado lindo, pero dejaba de serlo cuando me lo echaba en cara, con ese rostro de yandere asesina apunto de castrarme, no era bueno para mi salud. Por eso era impero y necesario demostrarle mi fidelidad a cada momento que podía.

En realidad pareciera que solo tengo para hablar de sus defectos, pero eso no es verdad, esa es solo una parte Kotori, que aunque me da miedo también me causa ternura, no es que ella sea posesiva, si yo no la conociera, seguro que pensaría eso, pero no es así, Kotori también tiene miedo, miedos que la derrumban, ella es fuerte, pero no en cuanto a mí se refiere, de hecho desarrollo un gran complejo cuando pasó el asunto con Eli, algo como que Eli era una hermosa chica rusa de ojos azules y un cuerpo incomparable, y ella bueno, en realidad no deseo repetir sus palabras, sobre todo porque sé que no son ciertas, pero ahí está, una temerosa chica que piensa constantemente que en cualquier momento puedo dejar de amarla, que me iré de su lado, y es egoísta porque desea estar conmigo siempre.

Kotori es una niña dulce y cariñosa, muy atenta, con esa voz chillona y aguda, no necesita más para tenerme comiendo de su mano. Amo sus ojos que son un poco más claros que los míos, puedo verme claramente reflejada en ellos, ella siempre me muestra sus sentimientos, lo que está sintiendo, pensando, es casi como un libro abierto para mí, a mi lado es vulnerable, y ella lo sabe, pero su ser siempre la impulsa a mostrarse por completo a mí. Puedo decir con total determinación, que la única maldad que posee esta chica es su erotismo, sobre todo su inocente erotismo ¿Qué dicen? ¡Claro que esas palabras pueden estar en una misma oración! Kotori fue quien me lo enseñó, no me refiero a algo no intencionado de su parte sino todo lo contrario, para los que no me entienden, me refiero a ese hecho de acercarse a mí, con esa expresión tan moe solo para besarme, esa que me da terror pero también me gusta, créanme, es el secreto de la seducción, no a cualquiera le sale, por lo general quienes lo intentan solo terminan dando un poco de lástima y ternura, a Kotori no, ella es única, es pasional a cada paso que se dirige a mí.

Cuando Kotori quiere conmigo, y sí, ahora hablo de sexo, no necesita de eso para seducirme, ella conoce de lo sensual, cosa que contrasta con su habitual forma de ser, pero me gusta porque solo yo conozco ese lado de ella, a veces temo que se ofrezca para capturar un hombre malo y tener que seducirlo en el intento, sin duda es capaz de hacerlo tener a sus pies, por eso pienso impedir a toda costa que sea oficial de policía, o investigadora independiente, o espía internacional, no señor, Kotori es solo mía, es lo bueno de que esté loca por mí, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, por qué de todas las personas, ella se fijó en mí.

Ella me envuelve y me tiene cuando quiere, ella derribo todos mis esquemas, yo quería esperar a casarnos pero, ya ven que con eso frente a ti, no se puede. Por lo general, yo tiendo a avergonzarme con facilidad, hasta la fecha no ha cambiado eso de mí, aunque claro eso depende de la situación, Kotori ha aprendido a conocer mis puntos débiles, cuando ataca ahí, me desinhibe por completo, ni siquiera la vergüenza es capaz de bloquearme, es una mujer brutal en el juego de la seducción. Créanme, me siento afortunada de tener a esa diosa solo para mí, que me vea entera y exclusivamente a mí. Como ahora, por ejemplo, está jugando con mis dedos pasándolos entre los suyos, detrás de nosotras nuestras manos se unen, aun estando entre todas, me moriría de vergüenza, pero este es un gesto muy tierno de su parte, Kotori suele decir que se siente alegre de vivir, de existir junto a mí, que todas las cosas que pueda ser capaz de hacer en la vida, quiere hacerlas conmigo o con tan solo tenerme a su lado, que yo soy su fuerza y su debilidad.

"Umi-chan no me dejes" dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, que recorrían su rostro, con sus brazos rodeándola abrazándose a ella misma. Esa vez tenía mucho miedo de aceptarla, pero verla ahí derramando lágrimas en medio de la lluvia me hizo querer protegerla. Ese día la abracé con muchas fuerzas, y con su rostro compungido en llanto la besé, correspondió mi abrazo con temor pero con mucha necesidad, y sin dudar me correspondía el beso moviéndose al compás de mi ritmo, fue tímido, suave, y pausado, un poco torpe "…Umi-chan" su tono triste y desesperado no se iba, así que hice algo que jamás pensé sería capaz de hacer, volví a besarla con más fuerza, separé sus labios con una tierna caricia, y me introduje en ella, profundizando el beso todo lo que podía, fue la primera vez que experimente ese placer, pero en lo inaudito de aquel momento no importó, sentí su garganta vibrar en un gemido en medio de aquel beso, y cuando me separé, y vi su rostro, no había una sonrisa en él, pero sus ojos me miraban impresionados y dudosos, pero lo mejor de todo fue ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, fue la primera vez que la vi con esa actitud tan tímida, de las pocas veces que la he visto así, insegura por lo que acababa de pasar "Kotori…" pronuncié su nombre y el resto, es historia.

-…Umi-chan, bésame…- pidió en un susurro sobre mi oído, que respingué por lo repentino del contacto.

Pero rápidamente me repongo y obedezco, no importa que estemos haciendo nuestras tareas escolares, al fin que no falta mucho para que terminemos. Me volteo puesto que Kotori acaba de regresar de tomar un poco de agua, al parecer ahora trae otro tipo de sed. Ella se sienta a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, y yo levanto mi rostro buscando el suyo, miro sus ojos, un brillante ambar resplandeciente, no espero más y encuentro su boca, colisionamos nuestros labios, el beso es lento y pausado, hasta que Kotori rodea mi cuello con sus brazos, acercándome y presionándome más contra ella, mientras yo rodeo su cintura y junto nuestros cuerpos todo lo que puedo, comienzo a separar mi boca cada vez más con cada roce de nuestros labios y Kotori me responde abriendo los suyos, dejándome entrar, para poder saborear esa lengua que me vuelve loca. Hago todo lo posible por que el beso dure más de lo que quisiera, en este momento quisiera no tener que respirar para estar viva, pero es inevitable y nos separamos por falta de aire. La veo jadear de satisfacción, ella es muy sensible, se excita con bastante facilidad.

-Umi-chan…- dice mi nombre con esa voz sexy y sensual que tiene.

-Kotori- me quedó un momento prendada en sus ojos, y por un instante recuerdo y tomo conciencia de lo que acabo de hacer, lo que he estado pensando- K-ko-ko-to-r-i…- fue algo demasiado vergonzoso, no entiendo porque siempre actuó de esta forma, ya debería haberme acostumbrado, pero…- y-o…lo sient…- estaba a punto de quitar mis brazos de su cintura y ella me detuvo manteniéndolas en su lugar, y acallando mis labios por un momento con uno de sus dedos.

-¿Esto es vergonzoso?

Me preguntó, y yo asentí.

-¿Esto es indecente?

Dijo un poco más bajo, incitando mis bajas pasiones, porque cuando habla de esa forma…

-Sí…lo es…ko…tori- aun tartamudeaba, pero nunca me ha importado que ella lo note, a veces al verme así suele detenerse.

-Puedes ser indecente conmigo…todo lo que quieras…Umi-chan…- pero esta no era una de esas ocasiones- únicamente conmigo…"

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **Nota:** Solo diré que está pareja me gusta tanto, que es la segunda por la que me atrevo a publicar.

Les gustó, no les gustó, comenten igual.


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa! I´m come back!

Disclaimer: Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **Más que mía**

"Me dirijo caminando tranquilamente hacia salón del consejo estudiantil. El claro de mañana que se puede ver a través de la ventana es muy hermoso, y en el interior se siente un cierto toque de frío que puedo hacer llegar a mis pulmones y se siente refrescante. Entró en el salón, y me siento hasta el lado contrario del cuarto en la repisa de mesa que solemos usar para las reuniones con los representantes de cada salón. Abro mi libreta y veo cuales son los asuntos que están pendientes, y me dispongo a tomar los documentos pertinentes a revisar obviando los propios a tratar por la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Tomo un bolígrafo y mi mano comienza a moverse escribiendo sobre cada hoja. Y espero…espero que ella llegue. Siempre estoy muy ansiosa por cada nuevo día que comienza, y pienso que mi vida no puede ser más maravillosa, y me siento alegre al imaginarla de aquí en adelante, pensar que estaré solo contigo, yo…creo que estoy exagerando un poco, o quizá no, sin embargo, llevo de conocerte casi de toda la vida, y quiero seguir lo que me queda a tu lado. En ocasiones me parece que es un poco aterrador, desde antes, con estas ansias de tenerte a mi lado, a veces incluso tengo miedo que me temas.

Pero sé que tú también me amas, por lo tanto, solo debo seguir siendo la misma porque al final estoy consciente que me amas por quien soy, por lo que conoces de mí, y espero que sigas amándome incluso cuando sepas todo de mí. Reconozco que me descontrolo al estar contigo, pierdo cierta noción de mi realidad, de mi raciocinio. Dejo de ser Kotori, para ser alguien más, alguien que confía en que tú sepas todo de mí.

-¡Ohayo! ¡Ya llegué chicas! ¿are?

-Buenos días Honoka-chan- saludé a mi querida amiga que acaba de llegar, un poco temprano debo decir, de lo que usualmente suele llegar- has venido temprano hoy.

-Sí, es que puse la alarma equivocada y me levanté una hora antes de lo normal, y mi imotou se enfadó porque también la desperté a ella con mi alboroto, pensaba en regresar a dormir, pero ella llegó a levantarme de la cama para que fuera a la ducha, y por eso estoy aquí- dijo alegre y despreocupada, típico de Honoka-chan, eso se escucha mucho a ella- lo extraño aquí es que Umi-chan no ha venido todavía, esto debe ser recordado para la historia…

-¿Qué dices Honoka?

Esa voz. Umi-chan había entrado así nada más ya que Honoka-chan olvidó cerrar la puerta, y justo ahora parece que van tener otra frentilla más.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Umi-chan! ¡Que sorpresa verte!

-Sí, que sorpresa es escucharte alardear por tus retrasos- dijo a modo de sarcasmo.

-Pero hoy yo llegué antes que tú Umi-chan, tus reclamos no tienen validez hoy, ya que tú fuiste más irresponsable que yo.

-Eso piensas ¿No es así? Pero te equivocas, tuve que hacer un mandato de mi madre antes de venir aquí, y por eso me retrase, no soy como tú.

-Mou, Umi-chan, déjame disfrutar de mi falsa víctoria aunque sea por unos instantes.

-Bueno, debo admitir que has llegado temprano hoy, así que lo dejaré pasar por ahora.

-¡Arigatou, Umi-chan!- dijo alegremente y abrazó a Umi-chan fuertemente.

Esa es una costumbre que tiene Honoka-chan, alguna vez recuerdo haber estado celosa de ello, pero gracias al cielo todo ha cambiado, de lo contrario justo ahora estaría bullendo de celos y de envidia ya que yo no tenía tanta cercanía con Umi-chan como Honoka-chan, pero ahora eso es diferente…

-Kotori…

Volví a la realidad cuando ella me habló al estar a la par mía, Honoka-chan al otro extremo. Umi-chan colocó su mano en mi hombro y me sonreía de esa forma tan linda, era sin duda mi príncipe azul.

-Ohayo, umi-chan. Trabajemos y llevémonos bien como siempre.

-¡Um! ¡Trabajemos duro!- exclamó Honoka-chan, y todas nos dispusimos a seguir trabajando.

Noté la mirada de Umi-chan sobre mí, pero lo ignore, y ella no objeto por ello. El salón se sumió en un silencio mientras todas trabajábamos, intercambiábamos palabras de vez en cuando, al necesitar decir algo o preguntar por las cosas que teníamos que hacer del trabajo en el consejo. La verdad, tenía cierta sensación de inquietud ya que hoy no pudimos consensar eso que siempre solemos hacer con Umi-chan antes de que llegue Honoka-chan, estos días suelen ser inusuales, y siempre pasa lo mismo, por eso puedo sonreír, sé lo que seguirá después, solo debo ser paciente.

-Creo que debo irme, no debo faltar a la práctica matutina del club- habló Umi-chan anunciando su ida.

-Unn, que te vaya bien Umi-chan- se despidió Honoka-chan.

-Nos vemos más tarde Umi-chan.

-Kotori, pensaba en sí, podrías acompañarme hoy…- negué con un movimiento de mi cabeza a lo dicho.

-Tal vez más tarde, hoy hay mucho trabajo que hacer, sobre todo porque tú te vas…

-Yo…soy la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, no debería dejar que tú…

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí para ayudarles, me siento feliz de poder hacer algo por Honoka-chan…y por ti…

Dije lo último con sumo cariño, mientras Umi-chan me miraba incesante tratando de encontrar las palabras para objetar mi rechazo, yo no suelo hacer esto, normalmente aceptaría, pero hoy de verdad hay mucho trabajo que hacer, y si se retrasa, no podré estar tanto tiempo con Umi-chan como deseo, y el no ir con ella a su práctica no será nada a comparación de lo que estos trabajos nos puedan quitar tiempo para no estar juntas.

-kotori…- Umi-chan iba a insistir pero…

-Beso~~~~*chu* *chu*

Honoka-chan a veces es tan oportuna. Por supuesto ella conoce de nuestra relación así como todas las demás.

-¡H-Honoka!- Umi-chan se sonrojó de lo lindo.

-Vamos Umi-chan sé que quieres besar a Kotori-chan- decía con una sacarrona mirada, acusando a Umi-chan.

-No digas tonterías, yo no…- y ella siempre termina diciendo cosas que no debe.

-¿No? ¿Entonces no quieres besarme Umi-chan?, ya no me quieres…

-No, sabes que no es eso, Kotori yo…

-¡Uwa! ¡Umi-chan ya no me quiere! ¡snif!- fingí llorar para molestar un poco a mi novia a ver como reaccionaba, a veces era inesperado lo que en ocasiones suele llegar a hacer.

-¡Kotori! ¡Yo te amo, yo…!

Me sorprendí y sonrojé por lo repentino de sus palabras, sobre todo porque yo estaba segura que ella sabía que yo solo jugaba un poco. Y sin embargo solo sucedió así, tomó mi rostro, y estampó sus labios contra los míos, ahí, frente a Honoka-chan, fue rápido y fugaz pero yo correspondí, sintiendo una vez más sus labios, que haya hecho eso fue tan hermoso.

Al terminar hubo silencio, pero rápidamente ella agarró sus cosas y se fue sin esperar nada, que yo reaccionara, o que Honoka-chan dijera algo, y quien también estaba muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder, con sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa que no superaba la mía.

-Kotori-chan, ¿Seguro que no eres la neko de la relación?

-Honoka-chan- mi sonrojo solo aumentó-…Umi-chan fue tan linda, no la molestes por ello por favor.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré, pero vaya que Umi-chan puede llegar a ser romántica si se lo propone.

-Lo sé.

Honoka-chan solo me sonrió y seguimos trabajando.

Por supuesto que ella era muy romántica, sin querer me lo demostraba en algunas ocasiones, como ésta, sé que a ella no le gusta verme llorar, siempre me reconforta cuando lo necesito. Su actitud es tan seria que contrasta por completo cuando se comporta así, y su timidez no le ayuda en nada, es una variable de esos dos extremos de su personalidad por eso me gusta que sea ella quien me tomé en sus brazos, esa es la Umi-chan que me ama, y que solo puede mostrarse por mí.

El día siguió y al encontrarnos en el salón mi príncipe de cabellera azul estaba sonrojada, era tan adorable, y no dejó de estar así por el resto del día, cada vez que la miraba, cada vez que Honoka-chan le arrojaba indirectas, fue un poco insufrible para ella, aun sí, honoka-chan no mencionó nada de lo ocurrido, al menos por ahora, sé que no lo hará. En la práctica de m´s cuando nos acercábamos me parecía verla temblar, estaba muy avergonzada por lo sucedido, pero yo estaba feliz, debía decírselo para que dejara de estar así. Se preocupa demasiado y no debería, no hizo nada malo. Al final, en la tarde quedamos de encontrarnos en su club, en la práctica de la tarde, y ahora no la rechacé. Solo me encargaría de un pequeño asunto y luego iría con ella.

Antes de dirigirme al club, me encontré con una pequeña distracción que me desvió de mi destino…

-Kotori-san- alguien me interceptó por el camino.

-¿Si? Dime, en que puedo ayudarte.

-Podría acompañarme un momento por favor- me solicitó el chico, yo era incapaz de rechazar a alguien sobre todo si me pedían algo por de favor.

-De acuerdo, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Al jardín trasero, solo será un instante, no le quitaré mucho de su tiempo.

-Muy bien.

Tardamos un poco en llegar, lo bueno era que estaba algo cerca del club de arco.

-¿Y bien, qué es eso que deseas decirme?

-Yo…- parecía estar nervioso- desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba decirle que… ¡Usted me gusta mucho! Y quisiera que aceptara salir conmigo, le he traído incluso este detalle, digno de su persona y su belleza.

Fue una sorpresa escucharse eso, pero yo, de ninguna manera podía aceptarlo, para empezar no le conocía, y yo ya estaba enamorada de alguien más, pero no quería herirlo, esto es muy cruel pero deberé hacerlo, aunque no quisiera, solo de imaginarme que Umi-chan me hubiera rechazado en el pasado, sería horrible, cómo hubiera podido soportarlo, no quiero ni imaginar, aun así…

-Lo siento, pero yo no puedo aceptar ese regalo,…ni sus sentimientos ¡Lo siento!

-Acaso… ¿ya hay alguien más en su corazón?

-Yo…sí, lo lamento.

-Está bien, al menos lo intenté, fui rechazado dignamente, pero… ¿podría saber quién ha ganado su corazón? Si es que eso no es muy atrevido de mi parte.

Pensé en si debía decirlo o no, no quería negar a Umi-chan, pero antes de poder hablar…

-Pues, a mí sí me parece muy atrevido de tu parte preguntarle eso a una chica, esos sentimientos son íntimos, de ella, no es asunto tuyo.

Sin darme cuenta, alguien más había llegado al lugar.

-Tiene razón, perdón por mi imprudencia Kotori-san, ahora me retiro- a paso ligero el chico se fue de ahí dejándome sola con esa persona para nada misteriosa.

-Umi-chan…

Ella estaba ahí, de cara al sol de la tarde, dejando denotar más el brillo de sus bellos ojos, seria, inmutable…celosa. Oh, sí, Umi-chan estaba celosa, la conocía tan bien, que podía identificar cualquier motivo de su seriedad, como la amo por eso, y claro por muchos otros motivos más.

-Ahora mismo me iba a dirigir a l club y…

-Ya lo veo, vamos ahora entonces, juntas…

Me sujetó suavemente de mi mano y me guio por el breve camino hasta el club. Me pregunto ¿Qué estará pensando?, sé que a veces puedo leerla fácilmente, pero otras no sé lo que estará pasando por su mente, y se vuelve completamente indescifrable para mí. Pero pienso, situaciones como esta avivan su pasión, su deseo por mí, no soporta que nadie pose sus ojos en mi persona, al igual que yo, y entonces olvida todo, su vergüenza, el pudor, pero también se debe a que yo la he corrompido, la he moldeado para mí, suelo sentirme culpable por ello, pero no pude evitarlo, yo soy así, y yo, solo quería tenerla conmigo, me avergüenza decir, que no podía esperar tanto tiempo para saber que sería mía de todas las formas posibles. Confío en ella, no tengo ninguna duda, en quien no confío es en mí, perdida en mi locura pude haberme alejado de ella, mi debilidad me ganó a pesar de conocer su fidelidad, pero ella sigue conmigo, es tan amable, quisiera saber cómo es que soporta éste carácter tan caprichoso de mi parte.

Llegamos y ella sacó las llaves para poder abrir, eso fue extraño. Entramos, y ella, utilizo las llaves nuevamente y cerró…

-¿Umi-chan qué…?

-¿Quién era él?- sin darme cuenta, Umi-chan actuaba extraño.

-No lo sé, no lo conozco…

-Pero el parecía conocerte…- soltó su mochila dejándola sobre el suelo.

-Claro, recuerda que somos las school idols de la escuela, puedo decir que todos nos conocen aquí…

-Pero, Kotori…tú eres solo mía…- ahí está…

-No lo dudes Umi-chan…- mientras hablábamos se acercaba poco a poco, ya la tenía a una corta distancia.

Jamás le reclamaría por actuar de esta forma, al contrario, me gusta. Colocó su mano sobre mi mejilla, acariciándome.

-¿Por qué no quisiste acompañarme ésta mañana?- parecía triste, resentida.

-Para poder estar así contigo justo ahora. Dime Umi-chan, ¿Tenías práctica de club hoy?- pareció respingar ante mi pregunta, pero contestó.

-No, solo deseaba estar contigo, saber el porqué de tu actitud ésta mañana.

-Creí que no te molestaría, ya que fui yo quien te pedí hacer eso cada día.

-Y pensar que sería yo quien extrañaría tus besos de cada día.

-Me alegra saber que eso no te era indiferente.

-Jamás- junto nuestras frentes, y ella sonreía, con lo dicho regresó su calma.

-Has dicho cosas muy vergonzosas Umi-chan- debía aprovechar este descuido para molestarla.

Sus ojos se toparon con los míos, y se sonrojó fuertemente, comenzó a temblar del nerviosismo.

-K-koto-ri…

Besé su mejilla, es tan linda, no imagine que extrañara besarme, que añorara eso cada mañana al igual que yo, gracias Umi-chan.

-¿Quieres subir a la azotea? Quiero que veamos este atardecer en lo alto, estando juntas.

-Kotori…- sus ojos brillaban, de seguro, extrañada por mi petición, pero aceptó- de acuerdo.

Yo estaba feliz, le hablé de todo lo que hice cuando no estaba con ella, y de lo que pensaba de todo o sucedido ese día. Al llegar arriba, en la azotea acomodé nuestras mochilas a modo de espaldar, luego le pedí a ella que se recostara sobre mis piernas, al inicio se opuso, pero yo sé cómo hacerla aceptar, así que terminó accediendo, recostó su cabeza sobre mis piernas, miramos hacia el horizonte, el día pronto llegó a su fin, vimos al sol ocultarse, y llegar la noche con su manto oscuro.

-¿No tienes frío Kotori? Me preguntó cuándo ya nos íbamos.

-Para nada, estoy bien- dije pero la verdad ya comenzaba a calarme lo helado de la noche.

-No mientas Kotori.

-Yo no…

-No mientas…

Umi-chan se acercó a mí, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, y abrazándome sobre los hombros, y tratando de alejar el frío me besó. Primero sobre los labios, para luego iniciar los movimientos, mientras yo aprovechaba para rodear su cuello con mis brazos, y ella me sujetaba más firmemente por la espalda. El beso se intensificó al poco tiempo, partiendo nuestros labios en un beso de lengua, y mientras nos explorábamos, sentía encenderme, como ese calor tan abrazante envolvía mi cuerpo llegando gradualmente, en tanto tratábamos de alargar ese momento, separando nuestros labios pero regresando por un nuevo beso, siempre intenso, siempre profundo. Jadeante nos separamos sin alejarnos, sin separarnos.

-¿Logré alejar el frío de ti?- esa pregunta me causó gracia.

-Eso fue muy atrevido de tu parte Umi-chan.

-Yo siempre te protegeré, de lo que sea…entonces ¿Lo conseguí?

-Tal vez, con uno más, podría irse por completo…- parece que hoy es de esas ocasiones en las que Umi-chan está complaciente, así que aprovecharé un poco.

-Como lo desees, mi princesa…te amo.

-Y yo te amo solo a ti, mi príncipe…"

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _Y07_** Es que Kotori es toda una yandere jejejeje, con lo otro, ya lo sabrás más adelante, por ahora la historia no tendrá una continuidad especifica, pero si habrá mucho KotorixUmi (kotori es insegura desde mi punto de vista una prueba de eso es que necesito de Honoka-chan para no irse de japón, que era lo que quería, pero Umi no le dijo nada eso no me gusto) Bye, nos leemos a la próxima.

 **Guest** jejejjeje no importa el rated de mis fics siempre hay mucho romanticismo (incluso en la parte salvaje) na! no tanto así, pero que más puedo decirte, te le he demostrado con este cap! Y eso que tuve la oportunidad de hacerlas llegar a aquello, pero no será en este momento que escriba eso todavía.

 **nanofate assault** Hola! que bueno verte por acá! jejejejej no sé pero creo que hoy como que dejé a Umi un tanto en OOC ¿Tú que crees? pero bueno trataré de que no sea tan evidente, nos vemos!

 **Notas:** Espero que haya sido de su agrado. nos vemos en la proxima.

Les gustó, no les gustó, comenten igual.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí estoy de regreso, continuamos con más KotoriXUmi, con pequeñas anécdotas que espero disfruten.

Disclaimer: Love Live! School Idol Project no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **Más que mía**

 _-¿Seguro que no es nada?_

 _-¿Pero qué más quieres que te diga? Yo jamás te mentiría Kotori…_

 _-No lo sé, ¡Pasas demasiado tiempo con ella Umi-chan! ¡Más que conmigo!_

 _-Eso es, porque Eli es mi amiga…es nuestra amiga Kotori, y si paso con ella es por nosotras, por m´s, no es que yo y Eli tengamos algo…_

 _-¿Ella te gusta?_

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-¿Que si Eli-san te gusta?_

 _-¿Kotori por qué sigues con eso? Ya te he dicho que no es nada de lo que piensas, ella y yo no tenemos nada, y yo tampoco siento nada por ella…_

 _-Tal vez no en este momento…pero puede suceder en algún…_

 _-¡Algo como eso no será ahora ni nunca!..._

 _-¡No lo sabes!_

 _-¡¿Y qué me dices de ti?!_

 _Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, no pensaba que ella tuviera nada que reclamarle, eso le molesto, pero estaba sin palabras._

 _-¿Por qué te sorprendes? ¿…crees que no lo he notado? Tú y Honoka…_

 _-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso Umi-chan? Eso jamás…_

 _-¡Pues lo mismo te digo! Deja esos celos Kotori, tú eres la única que me dice esas cosas, Honoka nunca me ha reclamado por ello, siempre seremos las mejores amigas, no importa a quien más conozca…Honoka, tú y yo, las tres somos mejores amigas ¿Lo recuerdas?..._

 _-Siempre…- dijo con desdén._

 _Le dolía decir dichas palabras, más nada podía hacer._

 _-¿Vamos a casa?- le preguntó su compañera, dudó por un momento en responder, pero mejor decidió sonreír, y dejar el tema por ahora, más aun cuando vio que le extendían aquella mano para que la tomara._

 _-Sí, vamos Umi-chan. Perdona por esto, es solo que yo…_

 _-Está bien, me alegra que seas honesta y seas capaz de decirme cómo te sientes…_

"Ahora que pienso en lo que pasó, me doy cuenta, de que desde mucho antes de que me imaginara, Kotori ya estaba enamorada de mí" pensó la chica recostada sobre su cama en una tranquila noche. Recordaba ese momento de confrontación como tantos otros, la verdad era que no fueron exactamente los celos de Kotori lo que las condujo a ser pareja. Fueron muchos otros sucesos que contribuyeron a agrandar el problema, sus celos de Honoka por ejemplo, o los que le daban esos chicos por coquetear con su querida amiga cuando vestía como maid, la legendaria maid Minalinsky de la famosa metrópolis de Akihabara, y es que Kotori era una chica muy bella, hermosa, todos los adjetivos de "linda" que podían dársele a una mujer en su plena adolescencia, donde ya comenzaba a dejar ver ese bien formado cuerpo con cada estación que pasaba. La primera vez que supo que le atraía ni siquiera lo asoció de tal manera solo sintió en su interior que no podía dejar de verla, sus ojos, sus gestos, esas expresiones, incluso el ondear de su cabello, su amabilidad, su perseverancia, su ingenio, su entusiasmo, su manera única de hablar, lo empática que podía ser la mayoría de veces, que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con ella era tan gratificante que por eso apreciaba los momentos que podía compartir solo con ella. Le parecía injusto pensar eso por Honoka, pero esa era la verdad que sentía.

Con su mano alcanzó el teléfono móvil colocado sobre su mesa de noche, y marcó el nombre que busco en la agenda de llamadas recientes, el timbré que advertía el proceso de marcado sonó, y esperó a que le contestaran al otro lado.

-Buenas noches, Umi-chan ¿Pasó algo?- escuchó esa voz que la cautivaba, entre ligera y preocupada, probablemente la alarmó un poco esa llamada inesperada.

-Buenas noches, Kotori. Y no,… es decir, no es nada particular, s-solo, que-ria o-ir tú voz…- se avergonzó de solo decirlo pero era lo que pensaba en esa noche mientras pensaba en ella.

-Umi-chan…- ahora sonaba alegre-…yo también quería escuchar tu voz, no dejo de pensar en ti todo el tiempo, preguntándome cuanto tiempo falta para volverte a ver, pero podemos con esto, solo será hasta mañana, a veces no comprendo cómo es que sigo cuerda, tú descontrolas todo mi mundo, las emociones en él…

-Para ti parece ser fácil decirme todas esas cosas, hay tantas que quiero decirte y no sé cómo hacerlo…

-Solo hazlo, estoy aquí para ti, para cualquier cosa que desees…- dijo sugestivamente, Umi se sonrojó pero no se inmutó, al contrario…

-¿Desde cuándo te sientes así Kotori? ¿Desde cuándo estás enamorada de mí? ¿Por qué es que me amas?- preguntó sin atorársele las palabras, y es que el no tenerla de frente le daba cierto valor, porque de no ser así, a lo mejor no podría llegar a tener el valor para preguntar.

Kotori estaba sin palabras nunca espero esa pregunta, de alguna forma siempre pensó que su querida Umi no sería capaz de preguntarle algo como eso, pero ahí estaba y debía responder. Personalmente ella no tenía esa curiosidad, en los momentos que Umi perdía el control de sus palabras recibía sus halagos de princesa, de una y mil razones de porque para ella era la mujer perfecta, en esos momentos le decía "te amo" y eso le hacía sentir viva.

-Porque eres Umi-chan- respondió con un poco de inseguridad no sabiendo con exactitud que decir aun- mi príncipe serio y temeroso- colocó su mano libre sobre su pecho llegándole la emoción de esa confesión- a mí…me gusta Umi-chan, tus virtudes, tus defectos, porque todo eso te hacer ser quien eres tú, yo amo todo de ti…no sé en qué momento me enamoré, yo solo recuerdo que siempre te admiré como nadie, tu sinceridad, tu responsabilidad, Umi-chan es tan lista para cualquier cosa de la escuela, pero para cosas del amor es muy tímida…- y se perdió justo ahí-…no sé, no lo sé Umi-chan, yo…solo sé que te amo…

El corazón de Umi latía a toda prisa solo de escuchar a Kotori tratando de explicarse, la puso en una difícil posición y lo sabía, para su novia era más fácil demostrárselo que decírselo, y es que sin darse cuenta siempre era Kotori la que estaba ahí para apoyarle en cualquier cosa, para incentivarle cuando su timidez o su inseguridad la detenían para continuar, para consolarla, para comprenderla, para alegrarle su día, la única con la que tuvo el valor de darle su primer beso…

-Está bien Kotori, perdón por preguntarte algo así…

-Descuida, creo que es algo normal querer saber, yo lo haría si Umi-chan no me lo dijera a diario, siempre tienes palabras que me hacen sentir amada por ti…perdóname yo no he sido capaz de hacerte sentir lo mismo…- dijo con tristeza agachando su rostro.

-Kotori no digas eso, esa no es la razón de haberte preguntado- se apresuró a decir, no quería que su bella novia se quedara con una mala impresión por su curiosidad- tu eres maravillosa, de cierta forma siento vergüenza, entre las dos, eres tú quien más me demuestra sus sentimientos a diario, a lo mejor no con tus palabras, pero todo lo que haces por quien eres tú…no, más que eso, todo lo que haces para llamar mi atención, para cuidarme, nunca dejas de estar pendiente de mí, no dudes que tú me haces sentir amada…

-Umi-chan…- se escapó su voz con emoción y alegría

-B-bueno será mejor que vayamos adormir, no debemos retrasarnos para la escuela- ahora Umi estaba nerviosa, pero no se arrepentía de haber tenido esa conversación.

-Hasta mañana Umi-chan.

-Que pases buena noche Kotori.

Se despidieron y la llamada se cortó.

Pero Kotori ya no tenía sueño, todo se había esfumado con la llamada repentina de su amada, y más con lo que le confesó, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción en la oscuridad, sonrojada y con una sonrisa, suspiró y se sintió acogida de saberse enamorada.

-Oh no…

Soltó al aire en un quejido, su corazón latía muy rápido, no podía detenerlo, el que Umi le dijera todas esas cosas hacía reaccionar todo su cuerpo, su sonrojo aumento al sentir el calor ir en aumento, como le llegaba el deseo, quería tener a su novia ahí con ella para besarla sin pensar en un mañana, pero más que eso, quería que Umi la hiciera suya, como pocas veces, ya que generalmente era ella la que llevaba la iniciativa.

-Umi-chan…-su respiración se entrecortaba, mientras el aire caliente salía de su boca.

Para poder calmarse trató pensar en otra cosa, como la primera vez que se besaron estando ambas conscientes de que lo iban a hacer, no como cuando fue su primer beso, Umi se robó su primer beso aquella noche de lluvia, eso fue sin duda hermoso, nunca lo olvidaría, calmó su afligido corazón, ese día durmió en casa de ella, la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, no quería soltarla, no quería despertar y saber que todo era falso, pero no lo fue, y eso le dio la oportunidad de saber que podría llegar a compartir otro beso con la chica de cabellos azules…

 _Estaban ese día a solas en el salón del consejo, Honoka salió antes de lo previsto, según disque a encontrarse con la líder del grupo A-RISE Tsubasa Kira, una bella chica de ojos verdes, pero esa no era la cuestión, la cuestión es que se encontraba nerviosa de estar a solas con su amiga en esa misma habitación, no habían hablado acerca del asunto del día anterior, nada después de ese "te amo" que recordaba hasta la locura tratando de asegurarse que lo que escucho fue real, y no un producto de su mente desesperada, quería volver a besarle, quería volver a escuchar decirle "te amo" y poder corresponderle con toda la fuerza que tenía, y no con esa inseguridad al tomarle por sorpresa._

 _\- U-Umi-chan…- habló con temor._

 _-¿Si Kotori?- la seriedad e indiferencia estaban a punto de romperle el corazón, a veces sentía que amaba tanto como odiaba eso de ella._

 _-Respecto a lo de a-ayer…- se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo- yo quería saber, si lo que dijiste era cierto- Notó al instante como aparecía también un sonrojo en su interlocutora._

 _-¿Q-qué su-cede?- de la seriedad pasó a esa timidez y nerviosismo, eso la alivió._

 _-Lo que dijiste…era verdad, c-cuando me be-saste._

 _-Ko-kotori eso…_

 _-Dime la verdad Umi-chan- ambas habían dejado de hacer lo que hacían en ese momento. La chica de cabello gris miraba directamente a Umi, y ésta esquivaba la mirada mirando hacia otra dirección._

 _-No sé de qué…_

 _-¡Umi-chan! No lo niegues, por favor…_

 _-No lo niego, es solo que…yo…_

 _-Yo te amo Umi-chan, ¿Tú me amas? ¿Qué significó ese beso de ayer? ¿Acaso, no fue importante para ti?_

 _Umi se sonrojó a más no poder._

 _-Kotori…_

 _-Para mí fue importante Umi-chan, cuando más pensé que te perdería tú…- lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos ambar, derramándose al tiempo por sus mejillas._

 _-No llores Kotori, sabes que no lo soporto…- pidió al tiempo que se acercaba a ella, no quería verla así, deseaba detener sus lágrimas, limpiarlas con sus manos_

 _-Umi-chan…bésame y repite…las palabras que dijiste ayer…_

 _Umi que sujetaba los hombros de Kotori se contrarió de solo tenerla cerca, no sabía porque se negaba a aceptar aquello que era tan obvio. Kotori también se sujetó de sus hombros y levantándose para quedar a su altura, la abrazó rodeando su cuello…_

 _-K-kotori…_

 _-Está bien Umi-chan, puedes besarme, no hay de que avergonzarse…_

 _-Yo…_

 _No pudo decir más, sus labios fueron cubiertos por otros de improvisto, solo así, estando en contacto unos sobre los otros, Kotori movió sus labios ejerciendo una mayor presión…_

 _-Kotori…_

 _Dijo sin haber separado del todo sus labios haciendo que chocaran sus alientos…_

 _-Umi-chan…_

 _Volvieron a unir sus labios al unísono, esta vez ambas deseando incrementar más el contacto, moviéndolos al compás de cada roce, Kotori tomó la iniciativa, mordiendo el labio inferior de su amiga, para hacerle partir sus labios e introducirse en esa boca que desde ayer le había hecho sentir el cielo, y del cual ya extrañaba su sabor. Sus lenguas se rozaban con vehemencia, mientras sentían una y otra vez recórreles esa corriente a través de sus cuerpos, estimulando cada zona erógena de su cuerpo, sobre todo ahí en ese lugar bajo su vientre. Umi sentía su mente en blanco, no pensaba en nada claro, solo que quería seguir estando cerca de Kotori, más y más cerca, era como ser invadida por la locura, mientras el beso se intensificaba a cada segundo y a cada segundo sentían la necesidad de ese aire en sus pulmones._

 _Se separaron casi bruscamente, sin deshacer el abrazo, Kotori se escondió bajo el cuello de Umi, mientras respiraba agitadamente, tratando de recuperaba el aliento._

 _-Umi-chan no te desmayes…- pidió en una súplica, pero feliz…_

 _-Kotori, te amo, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

 _Impresionada Kotori abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, no podía creerlo, rápidamente levantó su rostro para verla, su príncipe azul estaba sonrojada a más no poder, Umi acababa de pedirle ser su novia, era simplemente increíble…_

 _-¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero Umi-chan!- besó su mejilla de la felicidad._

 _Pero Umi ya no pudo más y se desmayó ahí en los brazos de Kotori._

 _-¡Umi-chan! ¡Umi-chan! ¡No te desmayes!- la sostuvo ahí, y supo que no podía hacer nada, solo esperar- Aquí estaré cuando despiertes Umi-chan- dijo con felicidad, mientras rodeaba su espalda, para que ambas pudieran recostarse en el sillón que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación._

Kotori se durmió en el deseo con ese bello recuerdo.

 **Notas:**

Y07: Que bueno que te agrado el cap. anterior. Gracias por tu apoyo. Pronto veremos más acción, espero eso no te moleste, por que cuando pasemos a la siguiente etapa, este fic va arder muahahahaha, na mentira, espero te haya gustado este cap.

BlackHawk56: Creo que sé a que te refieres, algo así me siento, que mal que no hay tanto material KotoXUmi para poder saciar está pequeña obsesión que siento, por eso me desahogo aunque sea un poco escribiendo este fic; por cierto ¿ya viste el nuevo doujin que salió de ellas? se llama Please Kiss Me, está muy bueno y romántico, sino los has visto, pásate a leer en alguna página (no es hard, pero está muy bonito :D).

kali9105: Sin duda es Umi el único principe de Kotori y de nadie más! no sé por que hay tanta gente que la pone con Eli, para mí eso sencillamente no va, quiero decir, porque la pareja de Eli solo puede ser Nozomi, así que no hay tales, y no te preocupes muy pronto aquí también habra...chan chan chan, ElixNozomi, y también algo de TsubasaxHonoka, esa pareja es otra de las que me gusta del universo de Love Live.

Les gustó, no les gustó, comenten igual.


End file.
